


Cancelled

by slytherinenigma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Discord: Bellamione Cult, Eurovision, F/F, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinenigma/pseuds/slytherinenigma
Summary: Bellatrix's favourite event is cancelled
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Cancelled

Hermione sighed before placing her hand on the mahogany bannister, the long curved staircase rolled out above her taking her to her inevitable destination.

The sharp sound of blasting spells ricocheting off the walls was a telltale sign that Bellatrix had heard the news which Hermione hoped could be delayed as long as possible.

Eurovision had been cancelled.

Hermione looked around the door into the room where the noises had penetrated from. On the sofa sat Bellatrix arms folded and a scowl on her face like a spoilt child in a huff. Hermione smirked at her wife's childish stance, however, it was short-lived as her attention was turned to the state of the room.

“What the FUCK has happened to my TV Bella!?!” Hermione screeched as she looked at the expensive wall-mounted set hanging off the support bars. The LED screen shattered like glass and a strange fizz sound penetrating from the surround sound system.

“It will fix” Bellatrix Huffed brushing it off.

“FIX? That's a 100 inch HD ultra screen! Have you any idea how much that cost!” Hermione shouted in horror. 

“I’ll get you another one”

“It’s not about simply replacing it Bella! Do you know how many hours I put in researching to fix it up without getting fucked up with magical wards? It was a fucking gruelling process!”

Bella stood up throwing her arms in the air.

“I’m sorry ok! They cancelled Eurovision!”

“It will be on next year!” 

“It's not the same though. It's the one time of year I actually enjoy having visitors and drinking with your parents. Its become a tradition since we began dating.” Bellatrix pouted, starting to sound upset.

Hermione stepped forward, putting a supporting arm around her wife. It was true, she never expected the dark witch to enjoy something so much as cheesy as their Eurovision night every year. Hermione was never really bothered but her father insisted they watch. It had been the first time Bella had come to meet her parents. How confused she was by the strange singing contest but soon finding humour when her father introduced the Eurovision drinking game. Which had become more exaggerated every year.   
  
“I wanted the song ‘The Story of my life’ to win.” Bella continued to pout. She picked up and waved her mini Ireland Flag to prove a point.   
  
“Most acts have already confirmed they will enter next year, it might not be the same song but I'm sure it will be as good. And we can go see a concert if you want when Lesley Roy does a tour”

This seemed to cheer Bellatrix up some.

“I will sort the TV” Bella confirmed pulling from the hug to compose herself. She placed the flag on the side table and left the room. 

  
  


True to her word Bellatrix managed to actually fix the TV and conjure the difficult wards on her own to make it work. But Hermione had also noted that Bellatrix did seem a bit down and tried to think of something to cheer her up.

It was only a couple of days later that Hermione had gone for a long lunch to her parent's house. She had been speaking with her father about the destruction of the TV and how much the news of Eurovision being cancelled had upset Bellatrix that he mentioned his friend was in charge of the voting committee.    
  
After passing of phone contact details and several hours of phone calls later, Hermione had the perfect surprise set up for her wife.   
  
Hermione was busy setting up her laptop to the newly propped up tv, the screen was now showing her desktop background on the large display screen as she then began setting it carefully onto a table near the sofa. Bellatrix walked in, intrigued by what her wife was up to.

Are we watching a movie tonight? She asked in curiosity. 

“Not quite, we will be watching something though!” Hermione clicked a screen up before grabbing Bella’s hand and pulling her down to watch the TV. The Eurovision special, ‘Shine A Light’ which had been made in place of the cancelled event, played showing all entries in a non-voting format. Bellatrix watched in enthusiasm barely able to contain herself as her restless energy and excitement had her dancing on the sofa. 

As it came to an end Hermione could see the smile of delight on Bella's face, it made her heart soar.

“That's not it yet” she spoke as she stood up clicking once more on the laptop loading up a new video.   
  
Lesley Roy appeared on the screen of a self-recording.

“Hi Bella, I’m sorry you didn't get to watch me on Eurovision this year. However I will be hoping to enter next year with a new song and hope you will be there to support me. You will be on my guest list along with your wife VIP style for next year, Thankyou so much for your support! Stay safe”

The video ended. Bellatrix looked gobsmacked at the screen before she screamed in delight and jumped up and down on the sofa.

“I’M GOING TO EUROVISION!” she screeched in delight throwing her arms in the air. Hermione laughed.

“2021 HERE WE COME!” 

  
  



End file.
